Laughing Your Troubles Away
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: Rated for language and lots of verbal fights in the beginning. Will eventually be a DMHG. Draco's a veela, and Hermione's just a Mudblood to overthrow, right? Or does her frizzy-head actually hold something unseen?


_Note: When I'm using French on this, the punctuation is correct-- I even tested it out in a translator online, so don't flame me about that. Also, I'll translate the French in bold at the end of this chapter, so you won't be lost if you want to review._

**_Laughing Your Troubles Away_**

_Riant vos ennuis partis_

_**Prologue--** Hide Me_

**_Head boy and Head girl common room_**

She was quite restless, and he merely watched her from his doorstep bawl into her gold covers on the Head girl couch. He wasn't expected to support her; they were sworn enemies, after all, and they were opposites, practically foes before they were born.

_All because of our heritage…_ he thought, scowling as he crossed his arms over himself.

Something made him want to confront her; but he wouldn't budge-- he was sure that she would push him away, or she would suspect his unintentional meaning, so he just watched her until her frizzy head turned towards him, those big brown eyes having a curious look in them.

"Mudblood, what are you _blubbering_ about?" he would ask her, putting an emotionless façade on, as he was trained to years before he had attended the school.

Her response surprised him a little, but he didn't show it, "none of your damn business, Malfoy. Why don't you go back to your whores? I'm sure Parkinson is waiting for you."

"You should research a bit before you chatter about something you have no knowledge over," he responded icily, but his grey orbs stayed glued to her chocolate ones, and he slowly continued with his emotionless drawl, "and why the hell are we having this conversation? Go back to your little_ boyfriend_ Weasley, I'm **sure **he'll give you some _sexual_ comfort, you bloody little beaver."

Granger pushed her frizzy bangs from her eyes and glared icily at him, and from his position against his dorm door, he saw the little rolls of fat supposedly hidden under her robes.

"I'm tired of your shit, Malfoy. All you ever do is spit meaningless shit at me, and I'm over it! Can't you see this is our last year? **IT'S BECOMING OLD**! Don't you ever just think:_ 'wow, I said that about six years before over fifty times! Why don't I makeup another name?'_

THINK OF SOMETHING ORIGINAL. I'm not sure if you have brains, but since you're Head boy, I think you better leave the common room, you probably have to meet Voldemort somewhere," she went through her statement with gritted teeth, and she didn't even shudder when she said the Dark Lord's name; she was that furious.

Draco arched his pale eyebrows lightly, a very dirty and menacing look breaking his once emotionless mask. He always had anger problems, and he wasn't going to take Granger's statements lying down like an ignorant Hufflepuff!

"Oh yeah? How would you know, Mudblood? I'm quite suitable with your nickname, or would you like to be called, 'bag of filth,' or 'bitch?' Because you haven't seen **anything **yet! Also, this feud between filth such as yourself and my honourable ancestors has been going on before our_ Great-Great-Grandparents_ had been _children_.

And, also, if it's becoming old, then why are you just _now_ complaining about it? It seems to be finally bugging you, or is it _another_ fact? Are you shitting on me because I'm spitting the truth? You're such a _fucking_ bitch, Granger, you fucking bag of filth!"

Hermione snarled her nose at him, her chocolate eyes studying his pale ugly face, with only a sort of hatred that a Gryffindor could possess towards a Slytherin.

"Get_ out_," she growled, her fingernails digging into her palms so hard when she released them, she saw her fingernails had actually dug in so much there were some fingernail-like markings pierced into her skin, the crimson blood flowing from them like a very small but torrential river.

"Get a life, bitch," Draco responded, but entered his room, but not before he slammed the door in such a rage it almost flew from the handle.

_Great Hall-- Next Day_

Hermione sat in her usual spot with her best friends, shovelling her food into her mouth like a person with an eating disorder, almost worse than Ron, and that was making a _huge _statement, but the girl did her best to suck in the fat from her robes, only inhaling a slight tad. Yes, Hermione wanted to look pretty, but her frizzy hair was only becoming a nuisance that day, and she tried to hours to tame it, but it would just frizz up again, so she had tied it back with a black scrunchie.

"Did you see the way Krum slipped past that bloody bludger in October? That was probably his best match yet," Ron was saying to Harry, and Hermione stopped chewing on her bagel for a slight moment, swallowed, and then quickly entered the conversation.

"Yeah, I saw him too, it's like he belongs up there, like he was meant to fly, because when he's on the ground he just waddles; he has the presence of a fish out of water when he's walking around. He's _stiff_…"

Harry nearly sat out his pumpkin juice, but Ron unfortunately did, and in Flint's arse when he came walking by, coincidently with one of the redheaded Ravenclaws. Well, technically, it landed straight over his bum, which made it look like he pissed himself.

Hermione giggled, Harry and Ron soon joined her in the laughter, until Flint pushed Ron to the floor. Harry immediately whipped out his wand, but Hermione had already beaten him to it and was hexing Flint to the ceiling. Literally-- he was floating upwards towards one of the spikes on the ceiling, and since no teachers were present, it was total chaos in the hall.

Gryffindors and Slytherins were all on another, kicking, screaming, cursing, biting, and clawing. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs weren't going to bother into the mess-- because most of them would have taken the Gryffindor's side anyway. They wanted fair game, and it was an interesting situation anyhow. _Especially_ when Draco Malfoy was heading towards Hermione, his nostrils flared, his grey eyes almost glowing with his pure rage.

"**_STOP THIS INSTANT_**!" he practically screeched, and Hermione turned around to collide into the Quidditch seeker.

Hermione sneered, and Flint was about an inch from the spike, had not Draco stopped her, it would have pierced his heart. Well, it was **his **fault for failing-- not Hermione's. _Right_?

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he spat in a low, but harsh utter that almost made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Avenging Ron," Hermione answered straightforwardly, and Draco's eyes grew more sinister. Hermione was near him enough to see the raging sea in them, a storm going on inside the orbs, like one of a typhoon.

"He was the one who _caused_ this madness," Draco stated through gritted teeth, and Hermione saw one hand was in his robes, probably clenching his wand. He was in all probability thinking of a very terrible hex to place upon her.

"So? He was the one who _pushed_ him to the floor!" Hermione countered, and Draco glanced towards the ceiling, at his Quidditch Captain, whom at the moment looked like he would faint from the anxiety.

"So? That's no reason to take the man's life!" Draco replied stiffly, though finishing the argument, because Hermione, who was not in her right mind, silently agreed with him, and she let Flint fall hard, and thanks to gravity, he hit the floor with a disgusting thud. Draco shot Hermione an appalled look before heading towards his Quidditch Captain, helping him to his feet and inspecting his wounds.

Hermione turned to Harry, whom was Ron's prop, and asked both of them attentively, "Are you all right? Flint's failed two times in a row this year; he might have done something dreadful…"

"I reckon we're all right," Ron replied quietly, and Hermione helped Harry help Ron up as well.

"Oh, _good_…" Hermione said quietly, her eyes to the floor before glancing upwards, her eyes connecting with silver.

_Why do I feel remorse and guilt?_ She wondered as she kept her eyes on Malfoy.

"We have a Quidditch match tomorrow with **_Slytherin_**, you better be all right!" Hermione kept a stress on her rival's house strictly to make Ron waken; the boy's eyelids were drooping.

"Speaking of a Slytherin, a blonde one is staring _directly_ at you, Hermione," said Ginny Weasley from behind them, having just entered the hall, her hair a mess; she had just woken up, after all.

"I'll have revenge upon him later," Hermione replied, "for now we have to take Ron back to the table-- quickly, before the teachers suspect anything amiss after they enter. Secrecy is a very important issue here," she gave a slight pause, as if asking for any complaints. No one complained, they nodded, and her and Harry carried Ron to the table, Ginny following behind like a lost puppy.

_Slytherin Table-- Draco's POV_

_Why the bleeding hells did Flint take the girl on? I know Granger's powerful; she packed quite a punch when she slapped me in 3rd year…_

I wanted to hurt her-- so much. I wanted no more than to rip her insides apart then feed them back to her. Hell-- I just wanted to see her cry, to see **her **weak side for a change!

"Draco, you're seething again, aren't you?"

Pansy's voice brought me out of my reverie, and I nodded slightly.

"I'm thinking of ways to kill an intelligent person-- you know her, but not very well. She's filthy, ugly, and she wears horrible clothes. Guess who," I replied dully, my eyes on that damned girl with the bushy hair. She actually looked like a young version of our Divination teacher.

"I know who it is _perfectly_; Granger. By the way, Draco, if you want any help or advice, we Slytherins must stick together in times like these." she gave such a Slytherin grin even my stomach turn.

"All right, after Quidditch practice. Tell every Slytherin this little piece of information-- but do **NOT **let it pass to any member of the other house's ears. Be sure to_ whisper_ it."

This plan was going to be_ ingenious_-- I would be both respected and feared by all…

_Oh, this is going to be good_, I thought, keeping the emotionless mask into play.

_History of Magic-- first class_

"This is so sad…" Draco thought aloud, taking his usual seat next to Blaise Zambini, one of his very many first cousins.

"What happened in the hall, or Granger's hair?" Blaise questioned, a similar smirk plastered on his face.

"Both," he answered plainly, and his cousin nodded.

"Some of it is getting into Potter's eyes." Blaise sniggered, and Draco paused to laugh lightly on his desk-- trying not to be seen in_ such_ a mood.

_16161616161616_

"What do you think they're _sniggering_ about?" Ron whispered, his eyelids dropping. Hermione was copying notes faster than usual-- she felt eyes upon her and her frizzy head that belonged to same Slytherin.

"Probably some joke that _wanker _Malfoy uttered," Hermione answered maddeningly, pushing up her glasses slightly to focus on what Bins was writing on the old blackboard.

Harry's eyes were itchy, and he politely whispered to Hermione, "may you please move your head?"

Hermione blushed and moved her head, and Draco was hysterical.

_Advanced Potions-- Two class periods long_

"This is idiotic," Draco murmured to his cousin and he nodded slightly.

"Partners with people we could be distracted with? Come on-- Granger's with the Gryffindor Patil, Potter's with his twin, you're with Pansy, I'm with-- wait, he hasn't put my name up yet. Damn, he's slow," Blaise muttered under his breath, and Draco nodded in agreement.

"You're paired up with Finny," Draco informed him, and Blaise blanched.

"Finny the fat flubbered flubby."

"Nice alliteration," Draco said sarcastically, and Blaise grinned. "You **do **realize you just made up a word, right, because you seemed into it?"

"Eh… We'll see later." Blaise replied, and Draco snorted.

"Well, if he fucks up, then you wouldn't, because we're special." Draco said with glee, and Blaise nodded merrily.

"Being a Slytherin **does **have it's privileges!" Blaise agreed, and Draco sniggered.

"Oh, we have the nicest teacher… Don't you just_ love_ Potions?" Draco asked, and Blaise nodded in agreement.

_16161616616161616_

"Oh, this rules… Well, even in hell, we can still have fun… Oh, Seamus, don't look at me that way," Hermione said, and Seamus scowled.

"You two get to be with your fellow friends-- I have to be with Zambini! He's related to Malfoy for Merlin sakes, and those two are practically_ joined_ by the hip!" Seamus exclaimed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know it's _dreadful_, isn't it, Harry?" Hermione turned to her messy-haired friend, and he gazed blankly at her, his eyebrows arched slightly.

"_What_?"

"Do you think this is dreadful? Be _sarcastic_ when you answer," she whispered the second part so low Seamus, who was sitting next to her, wouldn't hear.

"Oh, oh yeah, it is. It's_ horrid_! We should sue him!" Harry exclaimed, and Seamus stared amusedly at him.

"If _only_," Seamus said, oblivious to the joke.

_Lunch_

"Damn, I am **so **hungry," Ron exclaimed and dug his fork into his food, shovelling it into his mouth, and Hermione watched blankly, her appetite disappearing quickly.

"Did I eat like _that_ this morning?" she asked dispassionately, and Harry nodded sadly.

"Yes, you did-- and frankly, it frightened the shit out of me." Harry commented shamelessly, and Hermione slapped his arm lightly.

"Harry Potter, can you at least **try **and be nice to your best friend?" she pouted, and Harry laughed hysterically.

"Sure, Hermione, I'll be good!"

Hermione eventually cracked up as well.

"Being good!"

Ron looked over at his two friends, slowly arching his eyebrows. "Why am I the only one missing out on the joke?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ron," Hermione managed between guffaws.

"Eh, okay?" Ron blanched.

_161616161616166116_

"Damn it, why's she laughing?" Draco wondered to his permanent 'hip-attachment', Blaise, and he shrugged.

"Maybe at a _joke_? She **is **a person too, you know, Draco," he responded, and Draco scowled.

"Have you ever wanted to slap Potter so badly?"

"Not particularly, why?" Blaise asked with an arch of his eyebrows.

"Dunno, it's just something I want to do during the Great Hall… Or I'd very much like to slap Granger," Draco answered.

"Hmm… Sounds like _jealousy_," Blaise answered, and Draco pounded his head on the table, receiving some angry stares from his fellow Slytherins.

"Damn it!"

"Do you suppose it has something to do with the veela thing?" Blaise asked him in a low voice.

"Hope not," he answered lowly.

_Transfiguration--_

"Do you think McGonagall would let us transfigure Granger into a rodent? I don't really think she'd notice." Draco grumbled, and Blaise shrugged.

"Go ask her," Blaise said half-heartedly.

"I think I'd receive a fucking detention," Draco responded, and Blaise scowled.

"Fuck authority," he muttered, and Draco raised a certain finger at the teacher from his big book.

"I _hate_ rules, don't you?" Draco thought aloud, and Blaise muttered,

"Without them, though, there would be total chaos like in the Great Hall this morning," Blaise commented, and Draco sighed deeply.

"You're right."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to share your opinions about the lesson?" McGonagall's voice interrupted their seemingly _unheard_ 'I-hate-authority' rant, and Draco responded with an emotionless voice only a Malfoy could possess,

"No, Ma'am, I would rather like to keep to myself about transfiguring a gerbil into a cat."

Blaise sniggered once McGonagall wasn't earshot from them.

"You pissed her _off_!"

"No shit, Blaise," Draco said with a roll of his silver eyes.

_Charms--_

"It's floating… Damn, I hate teaching first years," Hermione muttered to herself.

Hermione's Charms teacher had asked her if she could teach instead of himself because he had to study for a extra course Dumbledore required for being a teacher, and Hermione accepted, because she would receive extra credit for it.

"Okay, you have to put _feeling_ into it!"

Damn it, what the hell was she thinking?  
_Well,_ I_ had to put feeling into it…_

Ugh.

"Okay, since you guys have mastered the art of wand swishing, now you can **practice** it! I mean, you might clobber a troll in the girl's bathroom one day with his club! Never give up hope!"

Hermione knew she was acting insane-- she knew because of the way the students were staring at her.

Or maybe it was the hair?

_HB & HG common room-- end of day_

"_I push my fingers into my…eyes_!

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache,_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_…"

"Shit, Granger!" Draco glared at her, she was sprawled over the floor, her headphones knocked off her head, and the music blaring so loud even he could hear the male voice whispering.

"Stop staring at me, Malfoy!" she spat, and quickly stood, quickly turning off her magiked headphones.

Draco gave her a spiteful glance before slipping past her to his room.

_Shit, I had no clue she listened to Slipknot… Hell, I wouldn't listen to them if hadn't been for my half-cousin. _

Draco had no taste for metal or any sort of head-banging music. He usually listened to classical music-- he was very old-fashioned, violin music, no one actually singing, it was usually depressing as well.

He merely liked the music because the lyrics haunted him and he could relate to them.

"Have to prepare for practice," he told himself as he took a look in the mirror.

To the untrained eye there was nothing special about him at all-- he didn't even have good looks. His hair was slowly falling out, so he used some other organic things for his gel, and it was working marvellously. He had been using it for a month, and when he woke up, he was able to run his hands through a full head of thick hair. He was joyful.

But there was something out of the ordinary with him-- he was part veela. He constantly kept spells on himself to make him seem unattractive, and they were working quite well. Otherwise, he would be a sex God, and he just didn't want to be admired at all. He wanted to be feared.

Hell-- he had platinum hair and silver eyes-- without the spells he had the same hair and lighter eyes and a light tan. But he didn't want to change his Quidditch muscles, so he kept that, though he shortened his height a bit. He didn't want to be noticed, and his father praised him for that.

_Je ne laisserai pas ceci me gêner..._ He told himself before preparing for Quidditch practice.

_After Quidditch Practice_

Draco was sweating his brains out-- he had practiced catching the snitch and fake diving for fifty minutes and he needed quite badly to go to the showers.

"Draco, _meeting_!" Blaise said as he headed for the showers.

"Shit," he muttered, but followed his cousin into the Slytherin locker rooms, to discuss his plan on how to hurt Granger severely.

"What could we do, Draco?" one of the Slytherins asked, a 2nd year that didn't know better.

"We have to hurt the girl emotionally, but it's going to take a while-- Gryffindors are hard to break, but I know we can do it," Draco explained, giving the kid a break.

"You want her to have no soul once were finished with her." Blaise concluded, and Draco nodded.

"We have to _break_ her spirit, and I have the perfect idea. Blaise, do you have the Polyjuice potion?"

Blaise nodded, cocking his head towards the far left bathroom stall. "Just in case we need revenge of the Golden Trio."

"I **knew **being related to you would be an advantage!" Draco grinned at his cousin, and they proceeded in the plan.

_1616161616161616161_

Draco stood outside where he supposed the Gryffindor tower was, having Blaise's researched invisibility spell placed upon him, and he was waiting for Potter or Weasley to exit the portrait-- preferably both.

"Hermione's acting strange, she's acting almost like a Slytherin, and she was grinning while talking with Seamus…"

Draco rolled his eyes-- Weasley's voice was loud enough to wake up his Slytherin co-conspirators waiting at the other side of the damned school!

_Fort... Ils ne vous entendraient jamais…_ He told himself, and he took his wand into his hands, murmuring slowly: "_Aucune mémoire_…" and both the boy's eyes glazed over, and they fell to the floor.

_C'est si facile..._ He thought, plucked some hair off their head, waved his wand over their heads and murmured, "_Mémoire reconstituée_…"

Draco watched calmly as the boys stood up, looking bewildered, and Potter felt his head timidly.

"_Le bonbon rêve la Roumanie_," he muttered to himself before turning around and walking back to the Slytherin dorms, red and black hair clenched between his fingers.

_1616166161616_

"I have it, finally." Draco announced to his friends, whom were sitting on the cold silver couches and were staring into the fire.

Pansy's eyes darted to him. "Finally," she said exhaustedly, and Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"You sound _very _pleased," he drawled, placing the many strands on hair on the table. Blaise scooped it up immediately and put then into a plastic bag. Draco arched his eyebrows but said nothing of it, and Blaise disappeared into the Boy's dorms.

"In two weeks, we're going to break Granger's spirit, and make her seem soulless, like she **should** be." Blaise said after he entered the room again, and Draco was sitting next to Pansy.

"But first, we'd need to get _close _to her and find out, which involves becoming Potter and Weasley. We'll each take turns with it, and I _think_ you guys understand the idea. You just have to** share** the new information you gather, so we can be less _suspicious_," Draco advised before Blaise could even open his mouth.

"So, you're saying we have to act like the** ruddy** Wonder Twins?" Flint spat out, and Draco rolled his grey eyes towards the ceiling.

"No, Flint, we want you to _argue _with her and hit her until she fucking bleeds to death!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Seems like you wanted to when she ran into you in the hall. You were caught in her eyes, and I bet some of the _Ravenclaws_ noticed," Pansy said sharply, and Draco's head snapped at her, "if you aren't careful, then somebody might think she's your mate, _veela_-boy."

"Hell no-- she would never be-- I don't like bucktoothed beavers," Draco objected, and Pansy arched her pale eyebrows in pure amusement.

"Uh-huh, Draco… Well, you might want to think carefully about this before you do it-- you may end up _kissing_ the girl while you're transforming back-- she may just push you away and break your heart!" Pansy mocked him, and his silver eyes heated up with rage.

Blaise shook his head lightly, and Pansy stopped-- but Draco slapped her before she could apologise.

The mark burned on her cheek, and Pansy cradled the left side of her face, her eyes tearing. Draco gave her an icy glare and stood.

"I'm going back to my dorms." Draco announced and exited the Slytherin dorms, more than half his fellow Slytherins gaping after him.

_HB & HG common room_

Draco slammed the portrait closed, which resulted a cry from the couple guarding there, which he promptly ignored, and he made his way into the common room and sat on one of the couches, gazing in a angered way into the fire, watching the flames lick the wood.

"Malfoy?"

His head snapped towards the groggy feminine voice, and his eyes fell upon a very restless Hermione Granger, whose hair looked more frizzy than usual.

"Granger, I'm not in the mood for a rant-- because if you come anywhere near me, I'll slap you," he snapped, gazing back into the fire.

"Whatever," she spat in the same groggy voice and walked back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_You're showing signs, if you haven't noticed…_ His mind screamed at him, and he held his head in his hands, staring fretfully into the fire.

"Well, I'll know when I go to sleep… Damn, if I see her frizzy head, I _swear_ I'll commit suicide," he glanced towards Hermione's bedroom door.

_You're doing it again_, he told himself.

"Damn it all…" he muttered.

_Dream-- Malfoy's POV_

_Why was she running? Her frizzy brown hair flew behind her, and I was chasing after her-- like a dog in hot pursuit of a villain. Only I was the villain, she was just this sweet-smelling girl…_

_She stopped running, and I ran practically into her, and when she turned towards me, I gazed blankly into her chocolate eyes._

_Her eyes were wide with fear, and I put my arms around her waist, pulling her roughly to me, despite her protests._

_"Stop! I don't want you, or this!"_

_Her words hurt me more than she would ever know, and I released her slowly, the tear crawling down my cheek. The girl's chocolate eyes softened, and she pulled my face down and kissed my forehead, her lips lingering slightly._

_Then-- she was gone._

"SHIT!"

Draco bolted upwards from his bed, his platinum hair tousled, his silver eyes blood-shot, though he had had enough sleep.

"Granger's my mate… no-- this isn't logical…" Draco fell back hard into his soft pillow, his hands massaging his temples.

_How would Granger handle this if even **he **was stressing over it?_

_

* * *

_

_I will not let this be obstructed…_

_Loud… They would never hear you…_

_It is so easy…_

_Sweet dreams, Romania._

_Guess how hard I'm going to work on this and revising my stories: a lot!_

_Here are some questions for you to ponder **if **I update:_

_What will Draco do now since Hermione's now clearly his mate?_

_Will he stop his friends from plotting revenge against her?_

_Will Hermione accept this?_

_If you review, I may work on a sequel for 'How I Came to be' and work on another chapter for this story and my others… But not the ones before October of 2003, because I couldn't ever do that-- there's not a plot in them-- but just to let you guys know, I'm doing this for **you**, which means I'm **forcing **myself!_


End file.
